


I’ll be fine(for now)

by petersptark



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, NOT Infinity War, No Endgame, Not really though, Sappy, Sksksksk, broken buildings, i don’t want to spam tags, i guess, sad Steve Rogers, xoxo- vsco girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersptark/pseuds/petersptark
Summary: Peter looked around him, debating if it’s life or death. It could’ve been death but was he really worth it for the Avengers to leave the mission just to get him.No.The young hero hope he was making the right decision “It’s not death, just-just um, hurry?”





	1. The mission.

It was a mission. 

Well, his first mission. Peter, aka Spider-Man, had joined the avengers a couple weeks ago, and yes, during that time he had gone on missions. But nothing this big and definitely not alone. 

Ever since Peter joined the avengers he had to work twice as hard. No, not twice, twenty times harder.

He was the kid on the team. Wanda wasn’t that far behind him, but still he was the kid. And everyone else knew that. So he was treated like one.

A kid. 

Young. 

He hated it.

During training they worked him extra hard, like going against Natasha who was impossible to beat, to make sure he was ready. 

Wouldn’t let him stay with them past nine, because it was ‘bedtime.’ 

They would offer him food, water whenever possible because a ‘growing boy needs to be healthy.’

Wouldn’t even let him train or go to the tower without finishing his homework. 

Whenever on missions they would always keep him on the ground, or with Tony. 

Wouldn’t even let him go to meetings because they were too ‘inappropriate’ for a young kid.

He was sick of it. 

He was Spider-Man, he shouldn’t be treated like this. Like a kid. 

So when the Avengers let him go on a mission solo, he was beyond excited. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They were fighting some guy that decided to be the new Justin hammer. 

Wanted to be rich. 

Get the fame. 

And normally that would be so easy the whole team wouldn’t be needed, but this guy was ten times better then Hammer. 

Steve has called the Avengers to assemble right during work, probably didn’t expect him to come since he was in school and all, but yet he came. 

The moment he arrived all the Avengers looked at him weird, he heard comments such as ‘why is Peter here, it’s school?’ And ‘oooh short stack missing school, rebel’ (Rhodey and sam)

Even though the comments and the stares Steve still let him in and explained their plan. 

They had eventually got onto the scene and put the palm into action. 

There was hundreds of bots, and made of metal and all ugly. This guys must’ve been working for awhile on this plan cause there were almost million of them. 

Steve and Natasha stayed low to get the boys on the ground, while Tony, Rhodey and Sam took the ones high up. Peters job was to stay low and get people away from the scene. 

But did Peter ever stay low? No.

He was really trying to show the team that he wasn’t a kid. 

Taking on more then he could chew.

But at first he was staying low. He was looking in and out of buildings for civilians. Peter searched all the building were the fight was. He checked stores, apartments, hotels, anything. He found none so far but didn’t want to miss anyone, so he went on to check the warehouses. The last place people might be. 

No onewas in the warehouses, like he suspected, but he did spot a bot. A big, grey robot. Just one bot. He could take this bot down. 

The Avengers didn’t really detail Spider-Man that much in the bots, just that they’re strong and to stay away. 

Spider-Man could never just stay away could he? Nope.

Peter heard the voices and warnings in the intercoms coming from the rest of the team, but ignored them. They weren’t about Spider-Man, or anything he should know about. 

He stared at the bot though his red mask,deciding how he was gonna do this. The bot didn’t realize the young hero in there at first, so he moved forward to attack. 

“Howdy partner!”

The bot looked around the building, and back at Spider-Man. 

Spider-Man crooked his head confusedly at the bot. 

“Hey mate, whatcha doing this fine evening?”

The bot took two steps forward, and threw his weapon at Spider-Man. He dodged the weapon, but quickly noticed it wasn’t aiming at him. Either this bot can’t aim right or it wasn’t at him who he was aiming at. 

Peter looked at the bot before turning around tos we if anyone else was there, knowing that his spidey-sense would warn him.

It was aiming for the posts that held the building up. And before he knew it, his spidey sense screamed at him to move, get out. He looked around and saw no danger. So what if the weapon was hitting the post, that wouldn’t hurt him, right?

He quickly heard a loud crumbly noise and ducked down doing what he thought his spidey sense was telling him, but before he could run the bot hit the last post, and the building went down. 

Black.

That’s all he saw.

 

 

Ok,ok, it’s going to be ok? Peter thought. He tried to get up,only to feel a burning pain all through his stomach. Ok, ribs are not ok. He tried to breath slowly and calmly, only to hyperventilate a lot. 

He tried to get his mind off of the pain and the building but no matter what he could but stop thinking about how he could die.

A loud crinkly noise came into his ears pulling him from his thoughts.

“Spider-Man, status report?” 

“What?” 

“Status report?” Steve’s strong, straight to the point voice rang through his ears.

The intercoms! He totally forgot about those.

“Yeah, um I might need help.” God. He hated asking for help. 

Seeming like a child.

“Alright, we’ll get to you as soon as possible, is it life or death?”

Peter looked around him, debating if it’s life or death. It could’ve been death, but he couldn’t make the avengers stop just to help him, so he just went with “it’s fine just um hurry?”

“Ok, just try to stay awake and we’ll be the- ah shit, falcon, to your left!”

“Language!” Everyone yelled through the coms

So there he layed. Getting tired and more in pain every second.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Two hours. That’s how long he’s been waiting. Under a building. 

He had gotten bored out off his mind. 

Getting crushed under a building was a lot more boring then you think it is.

“Ok, Spider-Man were done, where are you?” Steve asked, once they finally finished with the mission. 

he stuttered “umm, I-i”

“Spider-Man?” 

“Yeah, um I’m, you know that warehouse? Im there.”

“Which one?”

“Th-one that collapsed.” He said, words starting to slur together. 

“Ok, we’ll be there.”

He waited. 

“Does anyone see him?” He could here Clint ask.

“Nope,” Tony replied “hey, web head, where are you?”

“Ugh” he said, trying to get their attention but could barely stay awake enough.

“Spider-Man?” He could hear the worry in Steve’s voice.

“Um, guys, please tell I’m not the only one seeing that?” Tony asked pointing at the red poking out from the cement on the ground. 

“Oh my god!” He heard someone yell, unable to figure out who’s voice.

He felt weight come off of him, but was still in pain. 

“Peter?! Can you hear us?” Steve asked

“Oh, hey gu-” he started but cut himself off by coughing blood.

“Oh my god!”

“Peter, stay awake! Look at me!”

He heard Steve yelling at him, but he had waited long enough! They got there and all he was told to do was to stay awake. 

He slipped his eyes closed, ignoring the yells from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Ok so I rewrote this chapter cause I hated it so there ya go:) leave a comment cause those are pretty much the only thing that keeps me motivated lmao alright bye


	2. Beep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep.

_Beep_ _._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I know I’ve been having such bad writers block right now. I literally cannot find in myself to write and be interested and the fact that it’s summer isn’t helping. If you could write something in the comments of what you want in the story would be awesome so then I could get inspired :)


	3. Chapter 3

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

That’s all that rang through the Avengers ears, that night.

Once they had found Peter under the building, Tony flew him down to the med bay. The rest of the avengers arrived not even five minutes later, and rushed to find the young hero. 

They got stopped by a whole team of doctors rushing Peter into surgery. He was bleeding internally from the ribs being crushed. 

It was a miracle he stayed awake that long. He was in surgery for a couple hours, and then brought into the room where the rest of the Avengers layed, listening to the beeps coming from the machine.

Steve stared at the unconscious body infront of him. A billion thoughts going through his head, but the one that he couldn’t stop thinking was that this was his fault. 

If only he could’ve gotten to Peter quicker, saved him. He should’ve asked for more details, if anyone could’ve gone to help him. Guilt ran all through him.

“Tony?” Steve asked the man sitting across from him.

“Yeah spangles?” Tony looked up, and immediately saw the guilt in the mans eyes. “No Steve, no. This is not your fault”

“Yeah it is, I could’ve helped him, I was the leader on this mission I should’ve helped him!” 

“One, I don’t necessarily think you’re the leader on the mission, and two, this is not your fault. We didn’t know what exactly happened to him, he should’ve told us more when he asked for help.” 

Steve was about to disagree with the man, until he and Tony both saw the teen laying in front of them move.

Tony nudged his team mates awake and watched as Peter woke up. They watched as his eyes fluttered open.

He looked around the room. 

Tony smiled “Hey sleeping beauty, how was you nap?” 

Peter wanted to talk, ask what happened. He remembered fighting then blank. 

Peters eyes felt heavy and he let them close.

He tried to stay awake as long as possible, but only one minute later let the sleep take him. 

“Guys, maybe we let him sleep for awhile.” Clint suggested.

The Avengers looked at the young boy for a couple seconds before walking out of the room. 

Steve was last out of the room. 

As soon as the avengers left, Steve grabbed Peters hand. “Sorry kiddo”

“S’okay cap” He murmured back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I finished holy crap I had like no motivation for this but you know what I tried my best and that’s all the matters (I hope sksk) so I hope this is good enough of an ending :) also I’m starting a new fic it’ll be coming soon but I’ll leave the summery :) ( once I publish it I’ll leave the link here in the notes for any interested;)
> 
> Honestly Peter Parker didn’t know what to think when he was told by his gardians told him that their getting divorced. He also didn’t know what to think when they told him he had move to a small town far away from the city he grew up in, but summer’s a time for surprises right?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485433

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos if you want leave recommendations for the next fic


End file.
